Rainbow Runway
- | difficulty = Very hard }} Rainbow Runway is the 30th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the sixth and final episode of World Five. This episode was released on July 17, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Rainbow Catcher. Due to the great number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: Minty the Pegasus has eaten too much candy and cannot fly, so he asks Tiffi to help give him a boost. Tiffi says that helping is her specialty. After episode: Tiffi grabs a chocolate teeter-totter to use as a catapult. She jumps on it to send Minty flying in midair. Minty can once again fly. New things *Nothing new is introduced. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 426-440. Rainbow Runway contains four somewhat hard-hard levels: 427, 429, 431, and 432, two very hard levels: 434 and 438, and two insanely hard levels: 428 and 437. Overall, it is slightly harder than the previous episode, Soda Swamp (Episode 29). Gallery Mintybefore.png|I ate way too many rainbows. I will lift you off.png|I will help you lift off. Thank you, Miss. You're a star!.png|Thanks Miss! You're a star! 426fb.png|Level 426 - |link=Level 426 427fb.png|Level 427 - |link=Level 427 428fb.png|Level 428 - |link=Level 428 429fb.png|Level 429 - |link=Level 429 430fb.png|Level 430 - |link=Level 430 Level-431.png|Level 431 - |link=Level 431 432before.png|Level 432 - |link=Level 432 433before.png|Level 433 - |link=Level 433 434before.png|Level 434 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 434 434after.png|Level 434 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 434 435fb.png|Level 435 - |link=Level 435 436fb.png|Level 436 - |link=Level 436 437fb.png|Level 437 - |link=Level 437 438before.png|Level 438 - |link=Level 438 439before.png|Level 439 - |link=Level 439 Level 440 Reality before.png|Level 440 - |link=Level 440 Rainbow Runway map on Facebook.png|Map on Facebook Rainbow Catcher.png|Champion title Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Rainbow Runway in CCS TV ad Tiffi holding a mystery candy.png|Another view of Rainbow Runway in the CCS TV ad Trivia *The website Crushingcandies.com hoaxed a fake episode 30. It was supposedly called "Cupcake Forest" and contained 7 jelly levels, 5 ingredients levels, 2 candy order levels, and 1 timed level. Crushingcandies.com then explained they got the false information from the regular Candy Crush Saga Wikipedia page and apologized for the false information. * The levels in this episode seem to go in progressive order. *Before the release, if you scrolled to the very top of the board, the first three spaces of the episode could be seen, but the spaces had no level type icon or number, and the colour was dark blue, although this episode's colour is pink (see picture). *Upon its release, when you are playing timed levels, displaying "Get (required points) points!" is now "Get (required points) points in (time) seconds!". *This episode starts a trend in which all levels ending in 0 or a multiple of 10 are somewhat hard or higher, starting from level 440 and ending in Level 570. *Even though this episode is based on rainbows, there are hardly any rainbow candies at all except when you get them from a mystery candy in levels 432 and 435. Category:World Five Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World finales